


The Swing

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cliche, F/F, Fluff, sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: Kokoro discovers a swing; Misaki discovers her feelings.





	The Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. My first attempt at writing Bandori. Couldn't resist, idea popped into my head the other night and these two are just so cute \fdzxgchjv
> 
> You can find this on [fanfic.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12904021/1/The-Swing) and [tumblr](http://shiny-the-strange-writes.tumblr.com/post/172951761947/the-swing) too. Please enjoy!

“Misaki, look! A swing!”

“Kokoro, I told you, we’re not stopping—” Not a second later, Kokoro bolted towards a single swing hanging from a tree branch. “…Aaand she’s gone.” With a sigh, Misaki slowly followed behind. _I knew we shouldn’t have taken the scenic route…_

Kokoro leapt onto the swing, her body rocking as she propelled herself back and forth. The sheer power of her jump made her swing rather high already. “Whee! I love swings! They’re so fun!”

Glancing around, Misaki frowned. Nothing but the dirt path they came down, a few more (swing-less) trees, and tall grass surrounded them; not even a park bench. She turned to face Kokoro and raised an eyebrow. “And what do you expect me to do while you’re doing that?”

“Hmm…” Kokoro began to swing slower. A few moments later, her eyes lit up. “Oh, I know! Push me!”

“ _Push_ you?” Such a Kokoro suggestion. Was it really a better alternative to simply standing and watching, though? She shook her head. _Maybe I’ll just check my phone_. “You look like you’re doing fine on your own.”

“Aww, but Misaki’s arms are so big and strong! I bet they’re as strong as Michelle’s!”

 _You’re not wrong, seeing as Michelle and I have the same arms…hold on, big and strong?_ Did Kokoro really think that? Misaki felt her cheeks warm. It was impossible to say no now; it was stupid how easily she could bend to Kokoro in general. “…Okay, fine. But only for a few minutes.”

Kokoro grinned widely. “Yay! You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah. Get ready.” Misaki got into position behind Kokoro and grabbed her waist as the swing came back. She took a few steps back before shoving as hard as she could, watching as Kokoro swung forward.

Sunlight began to shine through the leaves. As Kokoro got higher and kept coming back, Misaki couldn’t help but notice how she complimented the cloudless sky. It was as if she was the sun, golden hair gleaming like sunbeams as it fluttered in all directions. Somehow, it felt like the scene should’ve taken place among sunflowers rather than some plain old grass. Kokoro swinging above the flowers, giggling as she went higher, momentarily gazing back at Misaki, admiring her and her arms…

 _Wait, why the hell I am I thinking these kinds of things?_ It was time to stop before her thoughts ran away. Misaki stepped aside and crossed her arms. “Alright, I’m done.”

“Okay!” Once Kokoro reached the highest point, she pushed herself off the swing, doing a spin in the air before landing on her feet.

Misaki walked over to Kokoro and stood next to her. “Well, was it as good as you thought it’d be?”

Kokoro put her hands on her hips and grinned. “That was fun! We need to get a whole swing set for the band. I’ll get a sixth swing for you, too!”

The band and Misaki on swings? A bit silly, but not entirely bad…if only there were actually six people to do it. “I think it’d be better if you just got five.”

Eyes widening, Kokoro cocked her head. “Huh? But I want you to be with us! It won’t be the same!”

“I wasn’t talking about me. It’s Michelle that doesn’t like swings.”

“What are you saying? Of course Michelle likes swings! Why wouldn’t she?”

“She just doesn’t, okay? It’s better if she doesn’t have one,” said Misaki. She pulled her phone out and checked the time. “Anyway, we should head home—”

“Happy! Lucky! Smile! Hooray!” shouted a slightly distant voice.

Misaki slowly blinked. Pocketing her phone and raising her head, she saw exactly what she expected: Kokoro was already back on the swing, waving at her. Good grief. “Alright, I’ll give you a few more minutes, but then we’re leaving!”

“I can’t hear you!” called Kokoro.

Of course she couldn’t. Misaki contemplated walking over to Kokoro to say it again. At the same time, though, there was something oddly endearing about watching her from this angle. Maybe it was the way her bangs shone in the sun, or how she was looking in Misaki’s direction this time, or maybe the look of absolute bliss on her face was contagious.

…Or perhaps Misaki’s thoughts were running away again. She stared at the ground, determined to keep her gaze somewhere else. God, what was wrong with her today? Since when did Kokoro’s stupid face become so distracting? It made no damn sense.

“Look out below!” suddenly came Kokoro’s voice.

Glancing up, Misaki’s heart stopped as Kokoro vaulted through the air, flying straight for her. “Koko—”

Too late. Kokoro barrelled into Misaki, sending both tumbling to the ground. Misaki cringed as she cushioned Kokoro; while she had crashed into her or taken her out in the past, at _least_ Misaki had been dressed as Michelle each time. It was so much different to actually feel the full brunt of Kokoro’s body. She tried to open her mouth to scold Kokoro, but then realised there was pressure against it. Glancing down, she froze.

Against her lips sat Kokoro’s own. Both lay still as Kokoro slowly opened her eyes, grinning against Misaki. Was it just her, or had time stopped? Before Misaki could completely register the action, Kokoro rolled off and lay next to her. For once, Misaki found herself unable to even think.

“Ahhh…” Kokoro took a deep breath. “It’s so nice today, don’t you think?”

“U-Um…yeah, it is.” Misaki stared into the sky. Was it always so blue? So wide? Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest as her cheeks burned. _Oh my god. Kokoro and I…we actually…no! It’s not like we did it on purpose! It was just a mistake! Kokoro didn’t mean to do that, I know she didn’t! With how she’s seemed to have just brushed it off…d-does she even realise what happened?_

A sudden discomfort settled in Misaki’s stomach. So what if Kokoro didn’t understand the significance? So what if she didn’t do it on purpose? _It wasn’t like I enjoyed it…but then why won’t my heart slow down?_ At this thought, she touched her lips. Somehow, it felt like it was right to have something against them. Something other than cold fingers. Something warm, something soft, something…else. She tried to imagine what it was like to have Kokoro lay on her again, to touch her again. Maybe the next time she’d hold her and give her those big, strong arms she claimed to like.

 _Next time, huh…I think I understand why I keep getting distracted by her now._ Okay, now she _had_ to know what Kokoro thought about what had just happened. “H-Hey, Kokoro—”

The space next to Misaki was empty. Sitting up, she groaned at the sight of Kokoro on the swing yet again. _Of all the people to get a stupid crush on…I guess it can’t be helped._

Maybe she was as much of an idiot as the rest of the band after all.


End file.
